


A Drunken Visit

by FullSun_Hyuck



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mentioned Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Xiaoyang, Yangyang's cute, it's late and i'm sleepy but i seem to like torturing myself by staying up late every single day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSun_Hyuck/pseuds/FullSun_Hyuck
Summary: - so you don't love me? - the younger asked after not getting a word from him. He pouted and the older boy could see how tears filled up his eyes. One big drop rolled down on his right cheek and down to his jaw. His chin started trembling and a sob escaped his slightly parted lips.-wha....are you crying?Or where Yangyang got drunk and disturbed Xiaojun's beauty sleep
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 72





	A Drunken Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Are you ready for March to come? Bc I'm NOT and will NEVER be....
> 
> Well.... Hope you enjoy reading.  
> Comment down your opinion and feel free to correct me if there are any mistakes!
> 
> 💚

There stood an absolute silence in the room and in the whole house. Not a noise of any kind was heard. Unlike the night before, all of the windows were closed and locked diligently, See through curtains falling till the mid length of the wall where windows were installed. Lights of street lamps bursted in through the windows and the shadows of furniture and different shaped items showed themselves on the opposite wall and the carpeted floor. The flat was kept warm. Pleasing aroma of scented candle was still slightly visible in the bedroom, in which was located a full sized bed. The room walls were mud lark colour, the space furnished with white. On the bed was sleeping a boy, fully drowned in dark grey bed sheets. His right hand was under the pillow, a few strands of his dark brown hair being only uncovered part of his body, pocking out of the blanket. His breathing was calm and slow, the sound of it completely unheard in his cozy room, shuffled by the cloth above him.  
As soon as he had put his head down on his fluffy pillow that night, he had immediately dropped off to sleep. Dreamland swallowed his consciousness, finally being able to fall asleep. Studying for quizzes, midterms and staying up late for his final exams, preparing for presentation with 2 fellow students, seemed to finally get him. The last month had been noticeably hard for him, the last week hardest of them all. Finales were always such a pain but also a sign that the winter break was going to knock on his door soon. He had tried to get enough sleep, just to be able to function on the following day but it was hard to fall asleep while being nervous so instead of just lying awake in his bed, he preferred to study and be ready for the upcoming exams, good grades weren't easy to earn. his curfew had become 2 or 3am for a whole week and waking up at 7 and even at 6am felt like a nightmare, like an actual hell, causing him moody days.  
His peaceful lethargy was disturbed by the sound of his ringtone. At first, he stirred a little, then turned around and groaned. His head was aching and heaviness was forcing his eyes shut. The boy didn't move, hoping and wishing for the loudness to stop. Who was be crazy enough to call this late at night? The ringtone stopped after a while and he sighed in relief. Silence filled his room and he started drifting off again, a warm temperature being a helping hand for it to happen quicker. He had been walking from place to place all day. Firstly, he had an English exam at 9 (the last one for that semester), then went to take care of his friend's baby brother, no need to say that the toddler was a little devil but still cute enough to have the boy cooing at him. After that, he accompanied Hendery to the airport who had left for Macau. Then went out to eat with Mark and Lucas and got home at 11. After taking a shower he deserved and sinking in his bed sheets, his tired body finally had relaxed. And now being 2:58 in the morning, 3 hours and a half wasn't enough for boy's tired body and mind to recover and regain power he had lost from his inhumanly packed and unhealthy schedule. That's why waking up at that moment felt like death to him. Then his phone screen lit up again and its annoying noise rang so loud in the room that his head started to hurt. Xiaojun groaned like a wounded animal and searched for the gadget blindly, finally getting a grab of it under the pillow. With barely opened eyes he looked at the screen and saw his best friend's smiling face that seemed too annoying to him now.he whimpered and turned on his back. After a few tries to aim the tip of his thumb to the green circle on the phonescreen he successfully pressed on it and moved it upwards.  
-hmm- sleepy boy groaned into the phone,holding it against his right ear - what is it?  
\- i'm outside. open the door  
\- hmm what?  
\- open the door for mee  
\- are you out of your mind?- Xiao Jun mumbled and hung up without waiting for any further response. He then sat up and waited for dizziness to go away. Why was he even surprised Xiaojun himself didn't know. His best friend really was a little(a lot actually) crazy. His words sounded a little slurred though.perhaps he was drunk. After successfully standing up, he walked out of his bedroom, padding straight to the door with socked feet. Xiaojun unlocked the door and opened it widely only to met Yangyang's unfocussed eyes, and boy did he reek of alcohol.  
\- Are you drunk? Where have you been this late?- the older grabbed the guest by hand and dragged him inside.although he wanted nothing but his peaceful sleep,he didn't have the heart to leave his friend in the state he currently was. The situation made him more awake now.  
\- at home - Yangyang croaked out and clung to Xiaojun's arm like a koala clings to a tree. He looked quite drunk with his eyes half open and lips dried, looking pale.  
Xiaojun walked the younger to his own room not letting go of his hand until helping him to sit on a still warm bed.  
\- have you been drinking by yourself?  
\- yep  
\- and why is that?  
\- because Jaemin refused to drink with me and I knew you were tired so I didn't tell you  
\- but you still came here at 3am and woke me up  
-I missed you and...and I thought it was be a good idea to see you - Yangyang said in almost whisper and looked around the room with his eyes unfocussed and nervous, like a kid's who just got scolded by his parents. He then sighed loudly and kicked off his sneakers, laying down on his back. He looked up at Xiaojun's face, hoping for his pulse to stop beating in his ears.  
\- oh- Xiaojun mumbled, feeling hot all over. He could feel redness slowly creeping up on his cheek bones and ears - But you saw me just a day ago  
\- exactly, why do I miss you even though I see you almost everyday?  
\- Yang - Xiaojun stood up, heart willing to rip his chest apart where it beat crazily and with his calmest voice he said - let's get you in bed,okay?  
\- say it back first  
-say back what?  
\- that you missed me too  
Xiaojun closed his mouth shut and bit his inner cheek. His mind got blank and he couldn't think about how to respond to the younger.  
\- you shouldn't have drunk this much  
\- why are you avoiding the topic? Just say it back  
'just say it back you coward' the older thought to himself or maybe it was his inner self screaming at him to stop being the coward he was.but he stayed silent, not daring to part his lips.  
\- so you don't love me? - the younger asked after not getting a word from him. He pouted and the older boy could see how tears filled up his eyes. One big drop rolled down on his right cheek and down to his jaw. His chin started trembling and a sob escaped his slightly parted lips.  
-wha....are you crying?  
Xiaojun asked in disbelief for he couldn't believe his eyes. He had seen Yangyang crying once or twice in his life but not for a reason like this. He had seen him drunk but the younger had never told him things like this until now. Sure, they had been best friends for almost 4 years but the younger rarely cried. If there laid Hendery,Lucas or one of his other friend he would laugh at their drunken cry. But it was Yangyang. His best friend of 4 years and crush of 2.But that was it, it was a crush which he had never confessed. On another hand, Yang Yang had never showed or said things that would have indicated that he liked Dejun.(or maybe he had but xiaojun was just dense) And now, hearing such things made the older feel lightheaded.  
-why are you crying? -he asked again  
-because you don't care about me- the younger cried out.  
\- I do care about you,I wouldn't have let you in otherwise-Xiaojun kneeled on his bed with his hands on his thighs- I really, really care about you,okay?  
Yang looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded his head, wiping his eyes dry.  
-let's sleep  
The younger nodded once again,then stood up,looking down at the other. His head still buzzed with dizziness and his vision still blurred. Now that he thought about it he didn't regret coming to Xiaojun. He was drunk, carefree and had no control over his thoughts although still tried to keep some of his words beyond his dried lips. So when he looked into older's tired but utterly beautiful eyes, he, with all his might tried to shut his mouth tight and stop himself from saying whatever his intoxicated mind was telling him. "No you can't kiss him, you don't want him to get mad at you"he kept repeating in his head. "How can you be so beautiful?" He wanted to ask and hold his hand,wanted to see his face from close proximity and just stay like that, just to look at his face and drown in his eyes, which shone so brightly whenever being happy.  
\- I wanna take a shower-he whispered instead ,voice deep from having drunk or crying,maybe from both. He heavily breathed in and shakily breathed out, clearing his throat after.  
-okay, get in and i'll give you something to wear- Answered Xiaojun who, himself felt helpless because of the younger's intense stare. Yangyang, happy with the fact of having an opportunity to wear the older's clothes(wouldn't be the first time though) padded towards and into the bathroom,closing the door mildly, trying not to make any strong noise.  
After taking a shower , he slipped into the bed,wearing Xiaojun's t-shirt and shorts the latter had handed him after hearing that the splashing sounds of water had stopped. Xiaojun himself, had turned his back to his friend, trying to relax again. As for Yangyang, he couldn't get a wink of sleep. Yes, he was drunk and usually, when people are drunk they get quite sleepy but here he was, restless. Something kept him up. He listened to the other's calm breathing and the wind outside. Although the weather was cold, so cold that you could get numb,freeze your fingers and face, when he had went out earlier he was so drunk that he couldn't even sense the bitterness of the weather, feeling hot. The sound of rain droplets hitting the window glasses of Dejun's apartment was also one of the reasons of his failed attempts to sleep. Looked like it had started while he was taking his time to freshen up.  
After few minutes of lying on his back he turned towards the older,staring at the back of his head since that was the only part of his body that could be seen. a sudden desire of being closer to the boy bubbled up in his chest, his hands started itching from want and he couldn't help his heart. The heart that beat so loud in his ears that for a moment, he thought it was some kind of music that played in the bedroom.He slowly, slowly closed the gap between them, getting so close that his chest was against Xiaojun's back and for a moment Yangyang stopped breathing from Both, being overwhelmed by the direct contact with the warm body in front of him and also being afraid to wake the other up. After not getting any kind of response(or so he thought because of the alcohol in his system) he relaxed and put his head on the pillow, his nose touching the other's neck. Wrapping his left arm around Xiaojun's waist at a snail's pace, he inhaled his scent shakily, the smell hastening his heartbeat and making him shudder even more.It felt so right to be lying next to him. Yangyang then lifted his head off the pillow and left two small kisses right on his nape,cuddling him closer. 

Next morning the first one to wake up was Xiaojun. The sound of car honks and raindrops didn't let him sleep any longer. He couldn't feel the other's arm around him anymore for Yangyang was sleeping on other side of the bed, his back facing him,the space between them cold. The boy ignored goosebumps which bolted through his body and stood up slowly, trying not to cause any noise,for he didn't want to accidentally disturb the other's sleep. Walking into the bathroom, he looked into the mirror, noticing that his swollen face really needed a splash of cold water. But because of the weather outside he washed his face with warm water and brushed his teeth,combing his morning hair with his fingers. Looking around the room he noticed Yangyang's clothes piled up on the white marble floor. "What just happened last night?" He thought to himself, summoning Yangyang's drunk face into his mind. Oh, and he was awake when the younger clung to him like a koala and kissed his nape but that wasn't what he was concerned about.kissing friends wasn't a big deal, right? It was the dialogue they had the previous night. Xiaojun wanted to confront him, but at the same time he didn't know if that was the right thing to do, moreover he was scared of the younger's answer. He sighed and picked up scattered clothes, putting them in the laundry basket which was placed right next to the washing machine.  
He then padded back in his bedroom, only to see the younger sitting up on his bad, rubbing his eyes softly, strands of his messy hair sticking out in different directions. He looked so cute and messy at the same time that Xiaojun wanted to coo at him but when did he not want to, honestly? So he just stood there awkwardly, deciding to greet the younger and let him know about his presence. he mumbled out almost shyly  
\- good morning  
At that Yangyang stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at the older's direction. He too, felt shy for some reason and avoided making a direct eye contact with him.  
-morning  
They stayed there stiffly for a few seconds until Xiaojun broke the silence,telling him that he would go and make some breakfast.  
\- wash your face and come to the kitchen.  
Yangyang got to his feet as soon as Xiaojun took his leave to the mentioned place. He carried himself to the bathroom and yawned,stretching his arms above his head. After laving his face, he brushed his teeth with his spare toothbrush which had been placed next to Xiaojun's for a month now, for times like this. Not that he got drunk often but he sometimes stayed over,so why not to have a spare toothbrush? The boy stared at himself through the mirror. "I'm so stupid" he rubbed his cheeks anxiously "i'll never drink again". He turned around to notice that his clothes were no longer lying around messily on the floor and had been placed in the laundry basket. After putting on Xiaojun's fluffy brown jacket which hung on the back of the swivel chair near the study table, he went to the kitchen as the older had told him. He still couldn't believe that he cried the night before and for what? He didn't want to think about it anymore. He was already embarrassed, to say the least.  
He stepped into the room to see the older standing in front of the microwave,waiting for whatever was inside to heat up. Yangyang heaved a sigh and jumped up e little to sit on the kitchen island. Xiaojun looked back at him,then at the microwave and after hearing its beep he opened it and revealed what he had been heating up- crepes with meat filling, The smell of it spreading around and reaching Yangyang's nostrils. Xiaojun placed the plate full of crepes on the island next to the younger and turned around to get them plates,only to be stopped by Yangyang saying his name. The other turned around to face him,asking him if he needed anything to which he shook his head but opened his mouth to at least thank him.  
\- thank you for yesterday  
-it's not a problem-the older assured him-but you shouldn't have drunk alone and especially that much  
The younger nodded his head, hair bouncing up and down. Xiaojun turned around, continuing what he had been doing before. After placing plates and chopsticks on the table and taking Coke bottle out of the fridge, Yangyang finally jumped down from the kitchen island. He felt the need to say something, something about what the previous night had happened. Sure he was a little childish and sometimes afraid of things but he needed to say something for he already had stepped forward last night and decided he wouldn't stop there, that he wouldn't leave his feelings behind,not anymore . But if Xiaojun didn't felt the same he at least hoped and wished with all his might that they wouldn't end up being awkward with eachother or even worse- fight. Then he breathed in deeply  
-Dejun- he said,placing his hands on the island- I need to tell you something  
The older looked at him, head dizzy and vision bright in his eyes.what was Yangyang going to tell him?he knew it had to do something with yesterday night, causing his pulse to quicken.  
-what I said yesterday... I just.. I hadn't planned to tell you those before coming here-He looked down at his feet, finding grey socks very interesting.  
-it's okay. You were drunk  
\- I still meant everything, I want you to care about me because I care about you and I-  
-I do care about yo-  
\- and I think about you most of the time because I'm in love with you  
And at that stilled Xiaojun and so did everything around him. He just stared at the younger's face. Was his crush telling him he loved him? Was it happening for real? Like..in his own real life? He had imagined this happening for a few times but would he have thought that it all could become reality one day. Xiaojun, his heart racing with excitement, searched for other's eyes too look into but Yangyang seemed very determined to avoid just doing that. Was it embarrassment? Yes it was. Was it fear of being rejected? That too. And was it because of likely broken friendship? Definitely.  
-say something- he whispered like he was afraid to break the silence around them, not yet aware of Xiaojun's loving gaze. Still avoiding an eye contact with him, he held his breath. He was already getting himself ready for rejection. Oh god, how bad he wanted to shrink and become invisible.  
The older snapping out of his dizzy state and observing how distressed the boy looked, by step by step, slowly went closer to him.  
\- silly - he pouted and if Yangyang had managed to prevent himself from looking at him before, now he didn't have another choice but to fix his gaze on Xiaojun's eyes for he stood in front of him, smile softening his facial features. He looked so soft and dreamy that the younger almost squealed, but he was too lost in Xiaojun's eyes, in the situation they were in.  
He slowly lifted his right hand, placing it on the younger's shoulder. With his left hand he touched Yangyang's chin and said what the latter longed to hear the most.  
\- I'm in love with you too.

.... silence...  
\- so getting drunk wasn't that bad of an idea after all


End file.
